On My Guard
by fadedyouths
Summary: Having your heart broken sucks. Annabeth Chase is still trying to recover from the heartache caused by Chris, her ex, last year. Having successfully duct taped it back together with her friends, she's determined never to trust a boy again, never let anyone in. Percy Jackson is the new guy, who Annabeth can't help but start to open up to. Is Percy the one to break Annabeth's walls?
1. One

Chapter 1

Annabeth

Nimbly, I race through the halls, swerving in and out between people, my blonde hair flying. Perks of being a track star I suppose. Why the rush? I'm about to meet my boyfriend, Chris. Our pairing is an unlikely one, him being the player that all the girls fawn over, and me being the quiet nerd in the corner. When he started flirting with me, and then asked me out, I didn't know what to do. I thought I was too smart for him, that he would never have a go at me. I guess I was wrong for once. We've been together for about two month, which is a record for him. Today's our two month anniversary, so I'm rushing to go meet him, so we can go out somewhere.

Stopping in front of his locker, I smooth out my grey dress but he's nowhere to be seen. Funny, he said he'd meet me here. His friends are milling around in front of the old janitors closet, trying to pretend that there aren't moans coming from inside.

"Where's Chris?" I ask one of them, they just shrug in response, looking anywhere but the closet. I'm not stupid, so I catch them off guard, and open the door. Opening Pandora's box.

There right in front of me is Chris, in the middle of a heated make out session with Drew Tanaka, our school slut.

They look up from what they're doing, surprised to see me. Chris's mouth forms an apologetic look, while Drew just smiles smugly. Of course Chris would cheat on me with her. She's beautiful, with a slight Asian look about her, her hair curled prettily at the tips. Compared to my stereotypical blonde hair, and weird stormy grey eyes, she's a walking, talking Barbie Doll. Even with her hair mused, she still looks perfect, grinning at me like a cat, not even the least bit ashamed.

"Annabeth, I can explain," Chris says frantically, but I've seen it all.

I slap him, hard, making Drew gasp in surprise. Yeah, guess what, the nerd can slap too if she wants.

"That's what they all say," I say quietly, sadly, and before the tears start, I sprint away, not wanting to let Drew see me cry.

"Annabeth!" I hear Chris shout after me, but I'm too far gone. In the distance I can barely hear Drew say something, "Oh don't go after her babe, I'm much better. You know it was never meant to be," I can practically hear her wrapping him in her web, pulling him in for another kiss.

I should've known better. I thought I was too smart. I thought I could change him. You can't teach an old dog new tricks. Drew was always eyeing Chris, always giving me dirty looks like all the other girls.

My stomach hurts, my chest hurts, my head hurts as the tears blur my vision. I'm running aimlessly, but any place is better than here.

I clench my fists. I could get through the rest of sophomore year. Then, I could get away from it all.

Never again would I let a boy break down my walls. Never again would I let my self fall blindly.

No, I would be on my guard.

 **A/N: So, my wonderful readers, you're probably wondering what happened to the other chapters. Well, I reread them, and I thought, I can do better. Also, I've decided to change some names. I didn't want to put Chris down as Luke, because Luke is misunderstood. So I named Annabeth's stupid ex, Chris. Poor Annabeth, stupid Chris. What do you think Annabeth should do? Write in the reviews.**


	2. Two

Annabeth

I spent all summer, glueing my heart back together, painfully pressing the reject button on every call from Chris. My friends were furious.

Piper wanted to go give Drew a piece of her mind, literally, and then I don't know, glitter her to death. Thalia tried to punch Chris in the hallway, and Hazel got so mad, I swear the ground shook, that's a shocker for sweet Hazel.

"Boys, I warned you Annie, Chris was always bad news," Thalia said, chewing fiercely on a piece of poor popcorn.

"Yeah, Annabeth, Thalia's right," Hazel says while braiding Pipers hair.

"You know what we need girl's? Revenge. Make Chris regret he ever cheated on Beth," Piper said, her kaleidoscope eyes glinting evilly.

"I'm loving this idea already. Spill Pipes," Thalia says, leaning forward, like she's already imagining doing some sort of spell on Chris.

"I think, it's time for a glam up Anna," Piper says smiling at me, "Not that you aren't beautiful already, but I think we need to show Drew who's boss in the fashion world,"

"Wait what?" Thalia sounds confused. I don't think this is her type of revenge.

"Oh don't worry Thals, I haven't forgotten about you," Piper smiles sweetly.

"Once Chris sees how beautiful and smart you are, he'll truly realise how much he messed up," Hazel says, getting on board with Piper.

"Okay, let's try it," I say, nervous and excited at the same time. We all turn to look at Thalia.

"Fine, I'll do it for the team," she throws her hands up in exasperation.

"All right, junior year's starting next week or so, so what are we going to wear to school?" Piper asks us.

"I have one condition, princess, I get to wear leather, and black," Thalia says defiantly.

"Fine, fine I can make that work," Piper says, as she starts tossing clothes out of her enormous wardrobe. Piper's rich, if you didn't know. Her dad's the world famous actor, Tristan Mclean, and her mom's the model Aphrodite. She's so pretty, which is another reason for Drew to be jealous of her.

She throws a black crop top, grey jeans, and black leather boots at Thalia's face, until she's covered in the clothes. It's kinda funny to see Thalia struggling to get clothes off her face.

"Okay Hazel, I think you'd look good in this," Piper throws a maroon and white striped blouse out, along with a black skirt, and some grey flats, "Go put that on," she yells to Hazel.

"Now Annie, lets go," Piper throws out a grey off the shoulder sweater out to me with the words 'SHUT UP' on them, along with some black leggings, and lastly some pale blue Vans.

"Yes girls!" she squeals when she sees us. Honestly, Piper's usually not a girly girl, but she has her moments.

"Who's ready to kick butt next week?" she asks us

"WE ARE," we scream, collapsing into laughter, with our new found outfits.

Maybe Piper has a point. Maybe revenge will help me.

Maybe Chris will finally see that I can be beautiful too. Maybe it'll make him truly regret cheating on me.

 **A/N: Okay short chapter, sorryy. Busy things happen, but I promise that the future ones will be longer. I just need an intro to start off my story. Then it's onto PERCABETHHH. NOW GO OUT INTO THE WORLD AND READ HUMANS (okay that sounded weird but you get what I mean)**


	3. Three

Annabeth

The day was finally here. The day were I would prove to everyone, that Chris made a mistake. I nervously looked at my reflection in the mirror. Nervously, I tucked my hair behind my ear, a nervous habit I have. Clutching my grey backpack, I make my way downstairs. I usually don't eat breakfast at home, because there's no one ever there. Most families at our school, Goode High Academy, are rich. It's a prestigious school and the only reason I put up with it is because of the teaching standard, and Thalia, Piper, and Hazel. My mom is a world renowned architect, Athena Chase, so she travels a lot. My dad is a professor in high demand, so he goes and gives talks and lectures all around the world. I share my parents interest in the academic world. I wouldn't mind being an architect, like my mom, but if I had a family, I would visit them more often, unlike how I rarely ever see her.

My phone buzzing furiously, snaps me out of my thoughts. I have 3 new texts, each from one of the girls telling me to hurry my ass up. I laugh silently at their antics, before exiting the door, to meet them in Piper's car.

"Finally, what took you so long?" Thalia complains, "I want to go pick up my breakfast sandwich,"

Piper's driver, Argus, grunts in response, before starting the car off toward the cafe.

I get a turkey cheese breakfast sandwich, while Thalia gobbled down her sausage egg one.

"Guys we're going to be late for school!" Hazel exclaims, looking down at her watch.

"Fine, lets go, I'll be back sandwiches," Thalia bids the sandwiches goodbye, as we leave for school.

As we enter, eyes turn towards us, looking us up and down, with appreciative glances from boys, and glares from girls. I've never gotten this much attention before.

"Wear it loud and proud Annabeth," Hazel whispers to me, "Show them that you can't be put down like that," I smile at Hazel. She's always the motivator.

We pass by Chris, with Drew on his arm, but they pause their flirting when they see us. I swear Drew's face tightens, revealing the layers of makeup she has on, and her eyes go onto a full out glare. I gather up courage and smile sweetly right back at her.

Chris is looking me up, and down, and up again. I can tell he's shocked.

"A-Annabeth, you look amazing," he stutters, unable to form a coherent sentence.

"Wish I could say the same for you. But you're never, ever getting this back," I say, gesturing to my body. Where is this coming from? I thought I'd never be able to hold a conversation with him again, much less come up with a witty retort.

"A-Anna-" he says, a helpless look morphing onto his face, but we don't let him finish, because the girls sweep me away.

I'll admit, it feels good to be the one making him feel bad this time.

It feels good to walk away from Drew, smiling smugly.

Our lockers are fairly close to each other, but not next to each other. We part, to go put our things away before class.

There's a guy that's opening his locker, that's right next to mine. I stop. He's hot, there's no denying it. I knew that all the girls will be on him instantly, trying to claim him as theirs.

His locker's right next to mine, so haha all you other girls out there.

Wait.

No more fawning over boys, we don't want another Chris incident right? My brain chides me.

I try to nonchalantly walk over, keeping my cool and opening my locker, when BANG. Something hits me straight in the forehead, hard.

The only thing I see is a pair of beautiful sea green eyes, and then I pass out.

Percy

A new year, a new school. This time, I got into Goode High Academy. I never stay at a school long, trouble has a habit of following me around, and no matter how hard I try, or how much money dad pays, it doesn't work. My last school was Yancy Academy. I actually lasted there for 1 1/2 years, and I made a few friends. I miss Grover and Rachel. Now I have to start new again. I fiddle with the edge of my pants, before discovering something in my pocket. A blue cookie with a note from mom saying 'Have a great day at school darling,' You might think it's cheesy to still get notes from my mom, but I love my mom, and I'm not ashamed of her. She raised me all by herself, because my dad is married, but had an affair with her. He sends money, and he provides for us nicely, but he's never around. I guess we all have our family problems.

Another thing is, she lets me experiment. That's why we have a blue food tradition. It's our special thing, and trust me, her blue cookies are the best.

My mouth waters, and I'm tempted to eat it right now, but I decide to save it for lunch.

Tentatively, I walk into the office. 2 other boys sit there. An emo looking guy, dressed in mostly black, and a blonde guy with a purple t-shirt.

"Ah, Mr. Jackson, now that you're all here, we can have Frank start the tour," a homely looking woman, who after some squinting at the name plate, is named Hestia.

An Asian guy walks up to us, introducing himself as Frank.

"I'm Percy," I say

"Jason Grace," blondie says.

"Nico,"

"So basically here's now your schedule works," Frank drones on and on. I mean, the guy seems nice, it's just that I've been to enough schools to know that the schedules are basically all the same. As well as the lockers, and classroom numbers.

"Do you want to sit with my table at lunch?" he asks. This jolts me out of my thoughts.

"Sure," I say, as do Nico and Jason.

"Great, so I think you can find your lockers, and I'll meet you guys at lunch,"

I find my locker fairly easily, after a bit of squinting because of my dyslexia.

I'm trying to open my lock when a pretty blonde girl walks up to the locker beside me. I'm throwing side glances at her, not paying attention to my lock.

All of a sudden, my locker springs open, hitting the girl in the face.

Sh*t. I catch her as she passes out.

Well, great job Percy. Now you have no chance with her.

Only someone as clumsy as me would do something like that.

 **A/N: Oh Percy, clumsy as always. And by the way GO ANNABETH. HA TAKE THAT CHRIS. Usually I would have left the chapter off after Annabeths POV, but I decided why not add Percy's in there. YOU GUYS DESERVE THE LONGER CHAPTER. Anyway, review your thoughts and follow and favorite and yeah BYEEEE**


	4. Four

_Annabeth_

Ugh, why does everything hurt?

Wait do I have a hangover?

No way, why would I have a hangover. I'm pretty sure after seeing what Thalia went through, I would never logically go through with that.

Maybe I was drugged.

Drugs and alchohol? This was totally going to ruin my college application, and then my life.

Shut up Annabeth, you're overreacting.

Two voices fade into my head.

"Seriously Kelp Head? You hit her with a locker door? If you caused serious damage to her brain, I will pummel you. No one hurts my Annie like that. To think, you could of had a chance with her," Thalia?

"Shut up Pinecone Face, I know I know. Gods I feel horrible, is she okay?" Hmmm guy with deep voice.

Kelp Head? Pinecone Face? Did I stumble into some teletubby world where everyone's named Dipsy or Zulu or something?

I feel around the side of the bed for my glasses, but find nothing.

"Annie? Are you awake?" Yup that's definitely Thalia.

"Yeah, where are my glasses?"

"Um, about that…" Deep Voice comes over, and as I examine him, it turns out that Deep Voice is actually Green Eyes? "Your glasses broke when I hit you with the door. Don't worry, I'll buy you new ones,"

"PERCY YOU BROKE HER GLASSES?" Thalia screeches.

"Hold up, you two know each other?" I ask pointing to each of them.

"Cousins," they say at the same time.

"Ah," I say, feeling like I interrupted some family occasion.

"It's okay, I can buy myself new glasses," I say to Green Eyes aka Kelp Head aka Percy.

"No no, I insist I broke them, I should take you glasses shopping," Percy says frantically.

"Mhmmm smooth Kelp Head very smooth," Thalia says with a smirk. What am I missing here?

A male nurse walks up to us. Mr. Apollo I think his name is.

"Now you have chatted,

Please go back to your classes,

Here are your late notes," he says in a haiku, passing us 3 slips of paper. As it turns out, we're in the same class.

"That guy's weird," Thalia says, "He's always talking in annoying haikus, I pity whoever his family is,"

Percy opens the door to Chiron's class. Chiron's the best. He's so understanding and the way he teaches History makes everyone like it. He gives the best projects too.

His eyebrow arches when he sees our trio. I can already see all the girls ogling over Percy. I mean what's not to ogle over? He's slightly muscular, his raven hair is slightly tossled, and his eyes are the clearest shade of sea green I've ever seen. Stop it Annabeth, remember Chris?

I gulp and take my seat, which annoyingly is next to Drew.

"Wow, nerd, you actually got a guy to look at you? That's surprising considering what Chris told me about you, so uptight, such a prude," Drew whispers at me in rapid fire.

I grip my desk tightly, my knuckles starting to turn white, "Well I'd rather be a prude than have a hole bigger than my future like you Drew," I hiss back, before turning toward the front.

Drew's face turns white with rage, but before she can throw a hissy fit, Chiron calls on her.

"Drew? Name the 12 Olympians we just discussed," he says.

"Um, um, I-I don't know," she stutters, obviously put on the spot.

"Ah, so you weren't listening, perhaps Miss Chase, who you were so furiously whispering at can enlighten us," Chiron turns to us.

Usually I would have been embarrassed to have been called out, but I'm a Greek History nerd so I know the answer even if I haven't been listening, "Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Ares, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Hermes, and Dionysus,"

"Um, excuse me," Drew's ally, Medusa raises her hand, "What about Hades and Hestia?" she says nasally. She also hates me, something about our parents?

"Hades isn't really considered an Olympian because he mainly resides in the Underworld, and Hestia gave up her seat for Dionysus," I respond cooly.

"Oh," Medusa says glaring at me with a look that could turn someone to stone, "Geek," she mutters under her breath.

Thalia gives me a thumbs up, but Percy seems oblivious to the obvious girl drama. Wow, no wonder Thals calls him Kelp Head, he must have Seaweed in his brain. Hmmm Seaweed Brain, fits well.

"Now, I'll be assigning project partners for the years. I don't want any complaints, it's not like you're going to be getting married, or have a baby. That decisions up for the Baby Project partners in Home Ec. Anyways, the project this quarter is to research about 2 Greek gods or goddesses and what their relationship is,"

Chiron starts to list names, and I can see girls eyeing Percy and crossing their fingers, probably hoping to be with him.

"Mr. Jackson and Ms. Chase," Chiron lists. All the girls give me dirty looks, while Percy waves me over.

"Hey, we're partners!" he says.

"Yeah, so what gods/goddesses do you want to do?" I ask, "Personally I'm excited to do Athena,"

"Well I think Poseidon is awesome," Percy says tilting his chin up childishly.

"Ugh, that's so typical, everyone thinks that the Big Three are so great, but they're so arrogant and plus there's not a lot of evidence," I roll my eyes.

"That may be true, but Poseidon was cunning too, plus he's pretty kind as well. And as I recall, he had the guts to challenge Athena over Athens,"

"You know Greek Mythology? Also Poseidon created a salt water spring, that's kind of stupid," I say matter of factly.

"Yeah, I'm sort of a Mythology nerd, and Poseidon isn't supposed to be super smart, that's Athena's job," Percy retorts.

Wow, he's a mythology nerd too, that's kind of cute, I think but mentally slap myself.

"Well, I guess writing about their relationship as rivals would be interesting, it's a unique idea and we'd probably get bonus points for it…"

"Exactly! Can we pwease do it?" Percy somehow manages to make a baby seal face, which melts my heart.

"Fine, okay!" I throw my hands up in surrender.

"Yayyyy! Give me your phone," he says.

"What? Why?" I ask.

"Just trust me," he says.

"Okay… you know for all I know you could be some hacker and take all my private information,"

"Yes, or I could be a super rich famous dude," he says, while typing something into my phone.

"Eh, I don't think rich famous dudes are my type," I say lightheartedly."Well, then I'm glad that I'm not a rich famous dude," he winks in a joking way at me, but the words hurt. He sounds like a player, he sounds sort of like Chris.

"Annabeth? Are you okay? Did I go too far? I'm sorry," Percy says concerned.

I look into his innocent eyes. Maybe he's not like Chris.

"No, it's okay. What'd you do to my phone?" I say smiling slightly because of his concerned tone.

"Oh, I put my number in. You're going to need it for the project. And, I also took the leisure of jotting down your number," he smiles proudly.

"Seriously Seaweed Brain? That's not the only way to get a girl's number," I laugh in spite of myself.

His nose crinkles up, "Seaweed Brain? What's up with that,"

"It's sort of a spin off of Kelp Head," I say shrugging.

"Ugh, what's up with this kelp-seaweed thing? Just because I like the ocean doesn't mean I have seaweed in my brain," he pouts.

"Well there was that one time…" Thalia says behind us, making us both jump.

"Thalia what are you doing here?" I ask.

"Class is over, you guys were too busy chatting animatedly to notice," she says gesturing to the empty room.

"Oh, well, then I'd better get going, I have Language Arts next, and you know how the teacher gets," I say, waving farewell before taking off to my next class.

"Bye Wise Girl!" Percy calls after me. Wise Girl? I'm going to have to ask him about that one…

* * *

 **a/n: Well hello readers, I'm so sorry and I keep saying this, but ugh I hate writers block and inspo comes and goes and there are too many books to read but still I have a duty to you guys. BUT I did write a longer chapter sorta, so I hope that kinda makes up, do you think Percabeth's happening too quickly? Annabeth still has her doubts about Percy though, but they are becoming friends :) Percabeth's not going to have it easy though, and for those of you that want revenge on Drew and Chris, don't worry I have an idea. What do you think of this chapter? Also thank you guys so much for the reviews and everything, they mean so much!**


	5. Five

English is a class I actually enjoy. Yeah, I know. What?! The nerd doesn't enjoy all of her classes? According to my mother, I'm more left brained, because math, science, architecture and all that stuff. Yes, it can be enjoyable. But writing your own story, with the power of your own words seems, I don't know, more meaningful.

The power of speech is from education, which is a right, which as a women I've earned.

Unfortunately, this is also a class I have with Chris.

However, lucky for me, he's not in the room right now. I sit down, near the middle. Not too far that I can't hear the lecture, but not too close so I don't get tormented. I fiddle with the neckline of the sweater Piper assaulted me with this morning. Why did it have to reveal both shoulders?

And then they enter.

I hate how I still notice him.

 _He cheated on me._ I should hate his guts and never speak to him again, much less notice him.

Stupid heartstrings.

He's wearing a letterman jacket, one that I regretfully have too worn before.

Hell, I kinda missed it.

Chris lazily slides past my seat, but not before eyeing me up, everywhere.

I don't know whether to feel disgusted or more disgusted.

Once, I might've blushed.

Now, I just glare.

He has the nerve to wink at me, and then drop down in a seat right behind me.

Oh gods.

The first yellow sticky note flicks onto my desk. Of course why am I surprised, star football player, star table football player.

I bite my lip, but my self control loses and I open the note.

 _Someone looks hot today ;)_

My fist clenches, and I write back _Fuck off._

I can hear his soft chuckle, _Fiesty, if I'd known this side of you, I would've kept ya._

I feel hot all over, and not in a good way. _Oh no, I only reserve this side for dicks with a pea for a brain, that probably have an erectile dysfunction._

As he reads it from behind, I can feel his burning gaze.

 _See Anna, this is why no guy wants you, no matter what you try to do. I'm glad Drew saved me._

I suck a breath in. Of course, he would pick up on my lack of desirableness.

 _Really, cuz I'm getting mixed messages Chrissy._

 _Fuck off Annabeth._

I don't reply.

Ignorance is bliss.

 **a/n: shortishhh happy early holidays everyone! winter is here!**


End file.
